zeroescapefandomcom-20200222-history
1st class cabin
Snake Santa June Seven Lotus |items=Score plate Score plate A Score plate D Score plate C Score plate G Vase Vase filled with water |minigames=Piano |links=Door 5 B Deck }} The 1st class cabin is found behind Door 5. Here, Junpei, accompanied by Snake and Seven, can explore the luxurious accommodations that greatly surpass those of the 2nd and 3rd class cabins. Layout The 1st class cabin features two rooms and a short hallway. The "living room" portion houses a round table, with several chairs. A desk is pushed up against a wall, with a simple desk lamp on top. To one side of the room is a fire place, with coal burning behind a grate. Close by it is a big comfy couch. Two doors, side by side, are lined the opposite wall from the fireplace. The door to the left leads to a storage room; and the door to the right leads to the small hallway, which has two doors, one leading to the toilet and one to the bathroom, which features a sink and a bathtub. At the end of the short hallway is a door that leads to the bedroom, which is almost as big as the living room. The room fits a large double bed, a piano, a vanity desk, and a small white fancy desk, accompanied by a round red chair. Beside the door leading back to the hallway, on its right, is another small storage room, containing a small cupboard and a safe. Story After making their way through Door 5, Junpei, Seven and Snake find themselves in the 1st Class Cabin. Falling behind to examine the corpse of the 9th Man, Junpei caught up to his companion, who was investigating the locked door in the bedroom. Quickly establishing that's their exit, the three set out to find a way to open the door. After obtaining the first score plate under the pillow of the bed, Junpei notices Snake acting oddly, and asks. Snake reveals he has exceptional hearing, and was listening to some strange sounds. He also mentioned that if anyone was to attack him, he is confident he can beat them, offering Junpei to try if he doesn't believe him. During their search through the living room section, after obtaining the score plate behind the fire, Seven stumbled, but catches himself. Rubbing his head, he remarked on his amnesia, which seems to have caused not only memory loss, but dizziness and headaches. Seven has no idea why he has amnesia, but seems confident that he will recover his lost memory soon, as this amnesia was said to only last a few days. After completing the puzzle and unlocking the doors, Seven uses a score plate to jam the door to prevent it from closing and locking, stating he might wants to return to play the piano. No one believes him. =Items= Found Items Score Plate A Score Plate A is a glass plate, with musical notes carved into it. It can be found under the pillow of the double bed, in the bedroom section. The plate does not contain the full score, and cannot be placed on the piano stand until all plates are collected. Score Plate G Score Plate G is a glass plate, which contains only the G notes of a sequence. It can be found in the cupboard in the storage room connected to the living room. The plate does not contain the full score, and cannot be placed on the piano stand until all plates are collected. Score Plate C Score Plate C is a glass plate, which contains only the C notes of a sequence. It can be found in the cupboard in the storage room connected to the bedroom. The plate does not contain the full score, and cannot be placed on the piano stand until all plates are collected. Score Plate D Score Plate D is a glass plate, which contains only the D notes of a sequence. It can be found by unplugging the bathtub and drain away the water in the bathroom. The plate does not contain the full score, and cannot be placed on the piano stand until all plates are collected. Vase A blue empty vase. It can be found in the living room portion of the cabin, standing on a stool in one corner of the room. When held, bring it to the bathroom to the bathtub to fill it with water. Score Plate A white ceramic plate, made to look like a blank music sheet. This plate can be found after Junpei dose the fire in the fireplace with the water from the vase. This is the basic plate base for the other plates that contain the notes. =Minigame= Piano The exit door is locked, and rigged with a microphone which opens only when a certain sequence was played. After finding the ceramic plate and all four glass plates, placing them on the piano stand creates a full score. The piano however, plays different notes (exmaple: C does not yield a C note). The objective was to find and play the right notes, and complete the full score without mistakes. =Trivia= * The chime that plays when you play the piano is the Westminster chime, the one that plays by the Big Ben in London, England. =Humorous Quotes= * Examining the small round chair in the bedroom repeatedly results in this exchange: *# It's a small, round chair. Looks like it probably goes to the vanity. Snake: Oh... Wow, this fabric feels great. I bet that chair's really comfortable. *# A small round chair. It's really soft. *# Junpei: Squish... *# Junpei: Squish... Squish... *# Junpei: Squish... Squish... Squish... *# Junpei: Squish... Squish... Squish... Squish... Snake: Junpei, how long to you intend to abuse that chair? Snake: I suggest you finish soon. Otherwise, I may be forced to teach you a lesson in physical pain. His face might look calm, but there's a monster under there. Gotta admit, I'm a little scared... *# I don't wanna get my ass kicked by a blind guy, so I think I'm gonna leave the chair alone. ...For now. *# It's a small, round chair. Looks like it probably goes to the vanity. * Examining the double bed (while facing the piano corner) in the bedroom results in this exchange: *# Junpei: A bed... *# Junpei: A bed... *# Junpei: A bed... *# Junpei: A bed... *# Snake: Junpei, I cannot help but notice your interest in the bed. Snake: Perhaps you are hoping we will spend time on it, together... Junpei: Gah! Y-You--! I-- Don't say stuff like...damn! That's not a mental image I want! *# It's a bed. I don't want anybody getting the wrong idea, so I'm just gonna leave it alone, okay? * Examining the shower head in the bathroom results in this: *# Seven: Testing, testing. Seven: Hey, it's great to see you all here. I just flew in from New York, and boy are my arms tired! Seven: Yes, thank you, I'll be here all week! Try the veal! Junpei: That's not a mic, Seven. It's...just a shower head. Seven: Wha--?! What the hell?! Junpei: ... *# It's a dry shower head. Doesn't seem like I can get any water to come out of it. * Examining the bathroom mirror results in this: *# ...And there we are in the mirror. What a pair... A college kid and a terrifying giant of a man in a beanie. Stuck in a cramped bathroom... With this beast of a man... What would my parents say? '' '''Seven': Hm? Something wrong, Junpei? You looked real sad all of a sudden. Junpei: Uh...no, nothing. *# There's a mirror here. *# A mirror... *# Seven: Mirror, mirror, on the wall... Seven: Who is the toughest, sexiest, and most beautiful young man of them all? Seven: "That is of course Seven." Seven: Hahahahaha! Junpei: ... Junpei: Idiot... *# There's a round mirror mounted on the wall here. * Examining the light switch in the short hallway will result in this: *# Seven: Hey Junpei, you're a Taurus...right? Junpei: ...What? Why? Seven: Well, you're so well-organized. Seven: Most people wouldn't bother to search something that didn't seem to mean much. Junpei: ... *# It's a light switch. *# Pretty sure this is for switching lights on and off. *# Seven: Hey, Junpei, I wrote a little song for you. Seven: Take a listen. "The Ballad of the Well-Organized Man"... Seven: Well-organized... Well-organized... Seven: You're orderly, but not an orderly... Seven: ...That ain't no bull. Junpei: ... Urge to kill...rising... *# Seven: Hey Junpei, I wrote you another verse... Listen... Seven: Well-organized... Well-organized... Seven: You've got it all laid out, when you're not out getting laid... Seven: Not a torus but a Taurus. Junpei: ... His death will be slow. *# A light switch. Well, nothing happens when I switch it. * Examining the toilet nets you this: *# Seven: It's a toilet... Doesn't seem to be anything in the toilet or the tank. *# It's a toilet. Nothing strange going on here. *# It's a toilet. Nothing suspicious here...I think... *# Seven: Junpei, look! There's a hand coming out of the toilet! Junpei: ... Junpei: ... Seven: Just a joke there, kid. Junpei: Not funny, man... Seven: I'm too old for this shit. Junpei: Incontinence is a problem many older men struggle with, but there's help. *# A clean bathroom. There's nothing in the toilet bowl or the tank.